¿Lucy, otra vez comiendo?
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: La mañana llego pronto, y ellos ya estaban de vuelta en el gremio donde como siempre la calma no existía entre risas bebidas y peleas las horas pasaron rápido y una vez todos los miembros estaban presentes habia llegado el momento que tenia a Lucy con los nervios de punta y a Natsu tan callado aguantando la ansiedad.


**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**¿Lucy, otra vez comiendo?**

* * *

El mundo mágico había cambiado después de la guerra, lo bueno era que los lazos entre gremios eran mas fuertes, lo malo… la base de la alianza; los mejores magos, los mas poderosos, inteligentes, estrategas etc. Se encontraban todos en un mismo lugar, y digamos que el silencio, paz y esa clase de sentimientos no se podían sentir en un lugar así, se había hecho una gran torre en medio de los continentes del mundo, es decir en el centro mismo del mundo. Los magos conservaban sus gremios pero en cada gremio había una pequeña lacrima de teletransportación para que así los magos se pudieran reunir en segundos en lo que seria ''El olimpo'' -de este tiempo- el lugar era grande espacioso con diversos campos para cada magia existente pero a unos kilómetros de la gran base mágica se encontraba un ''Coliseo'' donde grandes magos se encontraban para –conocer sus niveles- según ellos, claro esta que solo peleaban y peleaban, los magos mas fáciles de encontrar en ese lugar obviamente eran los de Fairy Tail.

Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus hasta Jellal y Cobra estaban ahí metidos en las peleas-bueno después de todo, los hombres sean como sean- el pelear es parte suyo. Animándose entre ellos, juntándose en grupos grandes, Sting, Rogue, Lyon y otros magos también estaban con ellos; gracioso era que rivales se encontraban haciendo equipos, pero bueno al final todos se llevaban bien. Claro eso no era lo único que había cambiado –digamos que algunos chicos maduraron un poco- lo suficiente como para ser capaces de sobrellevar una relación estable y sincera con alguna chica- hablamos claro- de Gray y Juvia, Gajeel y Levy, Jellal y Erza, Laxus y Cana- aunque la relación no era muy seria que digamos- y por supuesto también estaban ellos, por fin habían dado el paso, ahí estaban la pareja mas obvia de todas, Natsu y Lucy llevaban seis meses juntos; era increíble su relación era tranquila, cariñosa, normal –en el sentido de que en realidad casi nada cambio entre ellos- tal vez, están mas cercanos físicamente y también esta la parte de los besos o caricias- aunque las caricias ya estaban en momentos inapropiados y muchas veces provocadas por la ex densidad de Natsu- anteriormente ya estaban al fin y al cabo, cambio que ahora era con el consentimiento de Lucy y con las hormonas alborotadas de Natsu.

Pervertidos se habían vuelto juntos, en unos pervertidos- bueno mas que antes- en realidad nadie notaba sus momentos de perversidad, ya que verlos juntos era normal para todos desde que se conocieron fueron así después de todo, sin embargo las caricias bajo la mesa o en pequeños rincones oscuros, en las misiones; en los pequeños rescates, en fin cada momento era una oportunidad para estar mas cerca, y claro no era que ellos no hubiesen hecho ''eso'' ya- por supuesto lo habían hecho vaya a saber cuantas veces- después de todo Natsu es un Dragón Slayer de Fuego.

Pero lo que si era visible para todos era las atenciones del chico mas despistado del mundo- siempre había sido así con ella y solo con ella- pero ahora era mas notorio porque no lo ocultaba en tras frases, si no que lo hacia directamente, normalmente, como aquella vez, en aquel di ata frió, en el coliseo…

Era un día calido en Magnolia, algunos magos de Fairy Tail había decidido ir a la Alianza para pasar el tiempo desde la mañana, tal vez quedarse ahí hasta la noche o incluso dormir ahí.

Una vez llegaron, el grupo se dividió y como de costumbre Happy Natsu y Lucy quedaron juntos, pasearon un poco por las tiendas que se habían abierto alrededor de la base, claro sin ingresar al territorio, que estaba protegido por una barrera mágica, el lugar debería de ser un bosque pero ahora parecía una mini ciudad improvisada, con cada tipo de productos y actividades que cada vez que los magos venían no dejaban de sorprenderse. Pero como decía, pasearon un buen rato haciendo bromas y comiendo uno que otros dulces, cuando la mañana paso un poco mas y las personas se empezaban a agrupar en los pequeños restaurantes, supieron que era hora del desayuno, Natsu pidió bastante comida, Happy se conformo- sorprendentemente- dos pescados y Lucy bueno Lucy ordeno una ración de ramen completa, y para sorpresa de los clientes- no así para Happy y Natsu- viro unas tres veces mas.

**Lucy si sigues comiendo así te pondrás gorda-** era uno de los inocentes pero explosivos comentarios que hacia el pelirosa- **contrólate mas…**

**¡No estoy gorda!-** había hecho un adorable puchero inflando sus cachetes, con sus mejillas encendidas en un rosa fuerte- **¡Estoy en perfecta forma!**- cruzo sus brazos bajo sus pechos- haciendo que rebotaran y parecieran mas grandes en el proceso- que Natsu termino sonrojado y Happy…

**Se gussssssssstan –** típica frase que ya hace meses ninguno de sus dos amigos negaba.

Después del pequeño desayuno Natsu había dicho que iría a tener una que otra pelea en el coliseo de batallas, Happy había decidido ir a buscar a Charle que se encontraba con Wendy y Romeo; y por su parte Lucy siguió curioseando por la ciudad improvisada, comprando algunas cosas en el proceso, riendo con los y las vendedores del lugar, robándose suspiros de algunos chicos jóvenes de la ciudad y de algún que otro mago, que la imaginación era el lugar –donde tendrían una oportunidad con la Heartfilia- Dios bendito gracias por darnos imaginación.

Después de cómo una hora la maga estelar dirigió sus pasos a las gradas del coliseo, donde en la entrada se encontró con Erza, Levy, Mira y Lisanna; que al parecer estaban ahí para mirar –a sus chicos- cada pequeña batalla que se daba en aquel lugar. Ingresaron en medio de risas y tontas conversaciones, llegaron a las gradas y el lugar estaba bastante desolado no más de diez personas en todo el lugar- que superaba el tamaño y por mucho de donde se solían hacer los Juegos Mágicos- vieron pelear y ganar a sus –novios- echando porras tontas, gritando sin un sentido y emocionándose en cada minuto de miras o insultos de los peleadores. A los pocos minutos el clima empezó a cambiar de tibias brisas pasaron a ser congelados suplidos, sus cuerpos empezaron a calentase haciendo que su aliento fuera visible-representados- como un claro humo.

Lucy friolenta como era fue la más afectada- claro también se debía a su ropa- que consistía en una mini falda fucsia unas medias negras hasta sus muslos con unas botas también negras no muy largas sin tacos y una blusa de tirantes rosa claro con muchas flores diminutas como adornos. Se abrazo a si misma sintiendo lo frió de su piel, sus mejillas tomaron mas color, un escalofrió paso por su espalda, que provoco que juntara sus manos y se las llevara a la altura de la boca, las soplo sintiendo así la calidez de su aliento, froto sus manos entre si y volvió a abrazarse así misma, repitió ese apto unas dos veces mas; antes de que Natsu apareciera enfrente suyo, con una sudadera en sus manos.

**Lucy, ten ponte esto-** el pelirosa desvió su mirada al momento de extenderle la sudadera-** te ayudara con el frió-** Lucy le sonrió agradecida, Natsu sin embargo se sonrojo por los comentarios nada disimulados de las chicas que se encontraban alrededor suyo y de Lucy.

**¡Gracias Natsu!-** Lucy tomo la sudadera con delicadeza la extendió y poco a poco se la puso, y todo se fue al carajo una vez se lo puso completa. La sudadera le quedaba no grande- si no- enorme, su mini falda ya no era visible, y sus medias eran tapadas –en el inicio- por el largor de la sudadera, las mangas eran mucho más largas que sus finos brazos, el orificio del cuello y la gorra dejaba al descubierto –su suculento cuello, punto de vista de Natsu- y cuando con sus mangas un poco remangadas dejando sus manos a la visión, se coloco la gorra fue lo que colmo a la ternura, Lucy era completamente violable en ese momento, mejillas sonrojadas bellos ojos chocolates brillando en un día que se había vuelto gris, y una inocente sonrisa, Lucy parecía un chibi- de aquellos pandas, pikachu o cosas así- una vez puesta la gorra bien acomodada las bajo pero paro en medio camino.

**¿Y, como me veo?**- que como se veía, ¡ha! estaba tentando a su novio- **¿Natsu…?**

El dragón slayer se acerco con rapidez al oído de su rubia favorita- **¡Hermosa!-** ronroneo en su oído, mordiendo el inicio al terminar y alejarse para mirarla a los ojos; junto rápido y suavemente sus labios –un llamado piquito- Lucy rió por lo bajo, cubriendo sus labios con una mano que solo era visible la punta de sus dedos, por el largor de las mangas de la sudadera.

La pequeña escena provoco algunos gritos ahogados de las chicas.

Natsu volvió a la arena esta vez lucharía con un mago de agua, de algún –al parecer- gremio pequeño que acababa de unirse a la alianza, y Lucy siguió bromeando con las chicas en las gradas, pasado tal vez media hora desde su llegada al coliseo, Lucy se levanto diciendo a las chicas que iría a comprar alguna botana para ''picar'' ya que tenia un poco de hambre, las chicas sonrieron dejándola ir, mientras bajaba las escaleras para llegar al pasillo que la llevaría a la salida, se encontró con Gajeel y Jellal que al parecer cansados de las mini peleas fácilmente ganadas.

* * *

**¡Coneja!** -Gajeel se puso enfrente suyo impidiéndole el paso- **¿A donde vas?**

**Iré por algo de comer-** respondió simplemente-** sal de mi camino**- endureció un poco su voz.

**Si sigues así engordaras…Coneja-** Gajeel llevo sus manos tras su nuca y con una mirada de desinterés sonrió de lado- **GeeHee.**

**¡Cállate! ¡Estoy bien en mi peso!-** volvió a hacer aquel gesto de morder su labio inferior y inflar sus cachetes sonrojados. Con sutileza miro al otro chico que se encontraba un escalón mas bajo que el Dragón Slayer de Hierro- **¿Y ustedes, ya no van a pelear?-** Jellal le sonrió.

**No las peleas son aburridas si las ganas con un golpe-** Jellal se encogió de hombros.

**Salamander es el único que goza con debiluchos-** bramo Gajeel para luego dar paso a Lucy y subir un escalón mas-** Haz dienta-** fue lo ultimo que murmuro, Lucy gruño por lo bajo y Jellal solo rió.

Gajeel y Jellal continuaron su camino hasta donde se encontraban las chicas que para sorpresa de ellos Natsu ya estaba ahí.

**Salamander tan rápido y ya derrotaste a todo el nuevo gremio-** Gajeel se puso atrás de Levy sonriendo con burla. Mientras Jellal se sentaba alado de Erza.

**Si, eran muy débiles-** Natsu cruzo sus brazos en forma de berrinche-** los magos hoy en día son muy débiles-** frunció el seño.

**Eso, o tu eres muy fuerte-** murmuro Jellal- **¡Eres un monstruo!**- Rió al decirlo.

**Mira quien lo dice-** Natsu lo señalo como acusándolo- **¡El monstruo que sale con otro monstruo aun peor!-** Jellal se sonrojo un poco y Erza mato a Natsu con la mirada. Asustado como se encontraba, empezó a sudar frió-** P-Po-Por cierto-** le tembló la voz- **¿D-Dónde esta Lucy?**

**Lu-chan dijo que iría a buscar algo de comer-** le respondió Levy con una sonrisa algo dudosa.

Natsu alzo una ceja, como si se estuviera haciendo una pregunta mental- **¿Otra vez?-** murmuro colgando sus brazos y encorvándose hacia delante- **Si ella sigue así…**

**Terminara peor que Droy-** completo el Redfox-** GeeHee-** se puso delante de Natsu poniendo una se sus manos en el hombro del Dragneel-** tienes que resignarte a tener una novia redondita…**

**Me gustaría igual-** aclaro- **además es mi culpa**- murmuro por lo bajo el Dragneel, cosa no audible para ninguno de los presentes- sacando a Gajeel y su sentido auditivo- **Iré a buscarla-** esta vez con un tono de voz audible para todos, se dirigió rumbo a las escaleras desapareciendo de la vista de los demás magos.

* * *

**Natsu es adorable-** susurro Lisanna provocando que los demás la miraran-** es increíble lo mucho que quiere a Lucy-** suspiro-** ¿No creen?-** Mirajane como los demás rieron asintiendo.

**Lo increíble es lo mucho que ha aguantado Lu-chan-** Levy rió-** tener a Natsu como novio debe de ser difícil-** lo ultimo provoco que Mirajane la mirara con acusación.

**Mira quien lo dice-** se burlo-** tu estas en las mismas Levy-** rió por lo bajo, mientras recibía una mirada reprobatoria de Gajeel, y un gran sonrojo por parte de Levy.

* * *

En las afueras del coliseo se encontraba en un pequeño puesto de comida frita, la maga estelar miraba con los ojos brillosos cada alimento que poseía en su puesto el vendedor- decidirse por cual comprar seria difícil- su rostro estaba levemente sonrojado, mientras sus manos estaban sobre la madera que separaba de la parrilla los platos donde las personas comían, sentada en una butaca con sus piernas unidas hacia un costado; bajo la mirada de algunos pervertidos que la veían con tal vez –hambre- hasta que cierto hombre peli rosa llego a abrazarla por atrás. Ella dio un pequeño brinco, pero al darse cuenta de quien se trataba simplemente lo dejo ser.

**Lucy, otra vez comiendo-** ronroneo en la oreja de su novia**- te dije que si continuas así…**

**¡Pero tenia hambre!-** hizo un puchero-** ¡Estoy bien en mi peso! ¡Ya te lo había dicho!-** exclamo con tono de niña pequeña- **Además si como así es tu culpa-** murmuro por lo bajo, haciendo sonreír al Dragneel.

Después de eso Lucy ordeno un poco de todo ya que con Natsu y su billetera ahí no habría problemas, después de comer decidieron dar otro paseo por los alrededores, encontrándose con varios magos, sonriendo saludando y a veces teniendo pequeñas charlas con ellos.

**Natsu, estoy cansada-** Lucy paro frente a un pequeño lago en el bosque, que las personas habían adaptado –para tal vez próximamente- se convierta en un parque- **Descansemos aquí, esta bien-** señalo animada mientras se dirigía al banco.

**De acuerdo-** Natsu la siguió con la mirada para después ir tras ella**- Y…-** pronuncio, Lucy lo miro alzando una ceja –en sinónimo- de confusión, Natsu suspiro-** Cuando le diremos a los demás-** cuestiono, Lucy se sonrojo un poco.

**No lo se-** mascullo- **¿Crees que es el momento?**- miro a Natsu con sus ojos chocolates brillando en duda.

**¡Lo único que se, es que Erza va a matarme!-** Natsu sonrió tranquilamente- **Bueno… Creo que muchos querrán matarme-** mostró sus dientes- **también muchos me envidiaran-** sus ojos se iluminaron, al ver como el rostro de Lucy mostraba una mueca de preocupación- **Pero, también se que soy muy feliz-** Lucy le sonrió, y ambos se dieron un beso corto.

**También soy feliz-** la maga estelar soltó una risilla- **Hoy no, pero, mañana cuando volvamos al gremio-** sus mejillas tomaron mas color- **podemos decirles…-** No pudo terminar, Natsu llevo sus manos a la cintura de su novia y con delicadeza la unió mas a el, mientras sus labios se movían en sincronización con los de la maga estelar, pronto sus lenguas se enredaron y su aire desapareció para luego separase con lentitud.

La mirada de Natsu era una llena de ilusión- **Me pregunto…-** se levanto y se posiciono enfrente de Lucy que permanecía sentada, agarro las manos de Heartfilia y enredo sus dedos con los de ella- **¿Como reaccionaran?-** sonrió con vida, sus ojos estaban iluminados sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Lucy hizo una mueca de que estaba pensando-** Tal vez no lo crean-** lo dijo con un tono de burla, ante la mirada reprobatoria de Natsu que se arrodillo frente a ella, soltando sus manos, y llevando las suyas al vientre de Lucy para luego acercar su rostro y sonreír.

**Pues lo creerán…-**dudo un poco- **cuando te pongas mas pachoncita-** bromeo, mientras Lucy agarro las mejillas de Natsu y las estrujo con fuerza.

**¡Que estoy…-**suspiro- **¿Me seguirás queriendo?-** lo dijo en un hilo de voz, Natsu la miro confundido.

**Pero que pregunta es esa…Lucy siempre voy a quererte, además si te pones gorda es para darme el mejor regalo de mi vida-** sonrió mostrando sus colmillos y volvió a juntar su rostro al vientre de Lucy- **me darás una familia-** murmuro, solo audible para el y ella- **como no voy a amarte incluso mas de lo que ya lo hago-** levanto la mirada, para ver el rostro de Lucy.

Sus ojos estaban cristalizados pero sonreía con vida-** ¿Crees que sea niño o niña?-** pregunto esta vez tranquila y con ilusión, Natsu sonrió y se levanto.

**Niña o Niño**- dudo- **Nashi o Yukiteru**- Lucy se sorprendió- **Un niño seria revoltoso-** Lucy abrió mas sus ojos- **Pero una niña es un problema si se parece a ti al menos-** Lucy rió por lo bajo- **Hmn…No lo se, es difícil, pero no creo que importe realmente su genero, es nuestra familia Lucy…-** Natsu sonrió con calidez mientras llevo una de sus manos a acariciar la mejilla de una sonriente Lucy.

**Deberíamos de ir a ala base ya-** recordó Lucy, mientras Natsu miro a su alrededor y suspiro.

**Si, la temperatura esta bajando-** olfateo un poco-** no quiero que te pase nada-** miro con decisión chocando con la mirada dulce que le dedicaba Lucy- **así que, vamos ya-** Lucy se levanto y ambos se dirigieron a la base de la alianza.

* * *

E día continuo así Lucy comiendo a des horas Natsu teniendo otras fáciles peleas en el coliseo, Gajeel molestando a Lucy mientras comía, Jellal siendo acorralado por Laxus que le insistía en que tenia que beber, las chicas riendo juntas, en fin la noche llego rápido, donde cada uno fue a su habitación.

La mañana llego pronto, y ellos ya estaban de vuelta en el gremio donde como siempre la calma no existía entre risas bebidas y peleas las horas pasaron rapido y una vez todos los miembros estaban presentes habia llegado el momento que tenia a Lucy con los nervios de punta y a Natsu tan callado aguantando la ansiedad.

**¡CHICOS!-** rugió Natsu llamando la atención de todos los miembros de Fairy Tail- **¡Lucy y yo tenemos algo que decirles-** los miembros se miraron entre si en desconcierto y curiosidad llevaron sus miradas a los dos magos que se encontraban en el centro de gremio, Lucy bastante sonrojada y Natsu incluso mas sonriente, Happy se mantenía en una mesa alado de sus dos amigos mientras comía un pescado- **¡ESTAMOS EMBARAZADOS!**- grito con energía. Las reacciones fueron múltiples.

* * *

Gajeel se atraganto con el tenedor de hierro que estaba comiendo, haciendo que sus puños golpearan su pecho con desesperación.

Levy soltó su libro y sus anteojos –de esos que te ayudan a leer mas rapido- se descolocaron de su rostro.

Erza se sonrojo murmurando cosas in entendibles.

Gray se vistió por completo mientras cubos de hielo salían de su boca.

Juvia, Mirajane y Lisanna, dieron un grito de alegría.

Cobra se quedo helado mientras Laxus sonreía con nerviosismo.

El maestro y Gildarts comentaban lo mucho que Natsu habia crecido.

* * *

En fin cada miembro tuvo su propia reacción desde cayéndose para atrás, desmayarse, gritar o incluso descontrolar su magia. Cana sonrió con superioridad mientras sus cartas brillaban con fuerza más al ver aquella pareja en medio de un paisaje mitad rosa con flores y azul con estrellas. Las felicitaciones vinieron después también los comentarios indecentes, pero de algo no habia duda, la familia Dragneel Heartfilia, tendría el apoyo de la familia de Fairy Tail que al fin y al cabo era su familia.

Después de eso vinieron los días bueno meses difíciles, los antojos y cambios de humor volvieron locos a todos pero Natsu permaneció sorprendentemente en una calma verdaderamente admirable, hasta que los síntomas también se hicieron presentes en el como el dolor de espalda los pies hinchados y las malditas nauseas. Pero si se supone que era Lucy la que tendría esos síntomas, pero como Wendy le habia dicho hay casos especiales en donde el hombre también tiene los síntomas por la gran conexión con su pareja.

Pero todo habia valido la pena en aquel maravilloso día que su sentido auditivo pudo oír por fin el primer llanto- que para sorpresa de todos- pertenecían a unos gemelos.

* * *

_Niña o Niño, Nashi o Yukiteru….Un niño seria revoltoso, pero una niña es un problema si se parece a ti al menos. Hmn…No lo se, es difícil, pero no creo que importe realmente su genero, es nuestra familia Lucy_

* * *

Aunque sus palabras no fueron completamente ciertas ya que la hermosa niña de hebras rosas con unos grandes ojos negros y cuerpo aparentemente delicado, era la revoltosa de la familia enérgica como su padre con anhelo de aventuras como su madre.

Y el niño, rubio de ojos no chocolates si no caramelos, brillosos como las de un gato pero afilados como la de un dragón, era calmado, despreocupado, simple, y tremendamente fuerte, considerado un genio en cuanto a magia con rasgos de un play boy solo por ser el centro de atención de las niñas.

_Una hermosa familia lo que ambos siempre desearon, eso era lo que tenian ahora._

_No podían ser más felices._

* * *

_:::_

_:::_

**Gracias por leer!**

Este one-shot es sobre un fan art de Lucy que hice… cuando tenga mi pc, haré un lineart lo coloreare y lo subiré en mi deviantART aunque no se cuando suceda eso u.u

**Lucy Conejita se despide! Los quiero!**


End file.
